Electronic systems, such as computer servers, routers, switches, blade servers, or any other computing devices, include power terminal blocks to facilitate connection between two groups of wires, for example, internal system power wires and external power wires. The power terminal block is typically mounted to a support structure that includes a mounting plate and a removable lid coupled to a standoff portion on the mounting plate. The power terminal block may have three or more terminals for power: neutral, live, and ground. Multiple end users may need to access the power terminal block. Therefore, several power safety spacing and physical security requirements have been set forth in standards, such as various Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (UL) and International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standards, to prevent accidental and/or intentional touching and probing of the power terminal block.
The electronic systems can be rack-mounted units for a computer server rack, which is typically sized to dimensional standards as set forth by the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA). The EIA has defined the mounting equipment in terms of a rack unit (RU), where each RU is 1.75″ in height and 19.25″ in width. Consequently, the total footprint of the housing for the power terminal block can be confined to the size of the electronic system. Thus, a housing and a lid for a power terminal block, which can meet several stringent power safety spacing and physical security requirements, as well as support a wide range of power input options, that are sized with a mounting footprint to fit to an electronic system, such as one having a 1RU size, is a challenge facing industrial designers.